How many times will it take to save you?
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: When Kaede and her friends keep waking up after their close friend and classmate, Shuichi Saihara, dying over and over again. They have been searching a way to not only safe him, but to get out of these loops of time. Can they solve the mystery of this unnatural case, or will they be forever trap in this twisted world? Rated T for now. Maybe M later. Pairing? Look inside?
1. Chapter 1

**This a AU story. This is will have no pairings per say, but it will have a strong hint to Shuichi x everyone. But that just for fun and make sure everyone get their favorite Shuichi ship. Mine being Shuichi x Kirumi.**

 **What yours favorite Shuichi ship. You know, other then Shuichi x Kaede and Shuichi x Ouma. Those seem to be the favorites so far. So, if those are your first and second, just tell me your third I guess.  
**

 **(Cracks ships with others students may be feature if I find it amusing or strongly reason for it. Example being: Shuichi x Junko, Shuchi x Hajime.)**

 **Anyway, off topic and somewhat unrelated to this story.**

 **Let start this!**

Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist woke up with a start from her bed.

She look around her room and sigh sadly.

'We fail again.' Kaede thought as she got out of bed and walk toward her mirror.

'What can we do to stop it? We been through this so many times that I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to be in my thirties by now.' Kaede thought as she rub the drowsiness out of her eyes and look at the mirror.

She saw some tire bags under eyes.

'Better get ready and head to class. Everyone is going to be there before me again if I don't.' Kaede thought as she started to go through her closest and found her uniform.

She quickly made her way to the baths and did her usual morning routine and was out the door moments later looking fresh and ready, putting on her best smile in case she see anyone, even thought she know how well this day will play out, and need to lie about her bags.

(Short time skip)

Kaede walk into her class to see everyone beside a certain detective was there.

"Morning everyone. What happen this time?" Kaede ask with a sigh.

Kiibo(K1-B0), a robot that can act and think like a human and was also a student in high school, answer first.

"Ouma and I were with Shuichi at Mcdonburger(1). We were ready to help in case he choke and/or get food poisoning this time around. But we weren't pearper for a SNIPER shot." Kiibo inform her.

"Wait. A SNIPER kill Shuichi! WHY!?" Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Akido master, ask in shock.

"We can only assume Shuichi was either onto something he wasn't suppose to, or he was murder by someone friend, family or partner of someone he sent to jail earlier in our high school year." Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, answer with a hands on her chin in a thinking manner.

"Okay. So now we need to watch out for snipers now. That just great." Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, said with a groan.

"Gonta is worry we will never safe Shuichi if all bad things keep coming for him." Gonta Gokuhara(2), the ultimate Entomologist, said sadly.

"Don't worry big guy. The Universe seem to care for Shuichi so much that it keep giving us chances to do so. We WILL save him one way or another." Ryoma Hoshi, The Ultimate Tennis Pro, said as he gave his bud a pat on the back to ease him.

It work slightly, but Gonta was thankful for it.

"It strange to see a sniper of all things killing Shuichi. Could all the past deaths be related somehow?" Rantaro Amami, Ultimate ?, stated to the group.

"Hmm, that is a good theory, but how would he do what we seen happen to Shuichi with half of things that kill him? Someone of those deaths seem too unlucky to be that sniper doing." Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer, ask with a thinking expression.

"I don't know. Let ask the assassin in the room. What do you think Maki?" Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, ask childishly to a red eyes girl.

She glare at the boy before rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm may be one of the youngest assassin for now, but that automatically the most exepreince amounge the assassin's." Maki Harukawa, The only one with TWO Ultimate in the class, said with a sigh.

One was the official title, the Ultimate child caregiver.

And the one she reavel to her classmates after Shuichi found out and days repeating themselves.

She also know as the Ultimate Assassin, even though that title is unofficial.

"Okay, we got suspect number 1, but does anyone know what the actual fuck is going on with these resets! I mean, I feel like no matter what we do, we are no closer to getting what we want to a virgin trying to get a date to the prom!" Miu Iruma, The Ultimate Inventor, said with a annoy expression.

"I have look through all my research notes, but none have any mention of story of a group of people repeating a day with a close friend dying over and over again." Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist, said with his usual calm and smooth voice.

"And Atua and I have been searching through all our knowledge and resources of culture. But Atua said is could be something from outside the realm of divine if we haven't found it yet." Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist, said solemnly.

"It not magic either, I search through all know spell books mine master and I been collecting through the years. None had any spell that hinted to this type of curse. And I doubt I could have enough MP to break it if is magic." Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician(Mage!), said with a small pout.

"So what are looking at exactly?" Kaito ask with his arm cross, his eyes shut in frustration.

"We are either looking at an god different to Atua or a demon of some sort. That what I think with all these strange fiction like things happing going on at this point." Ryoma said as he check the clock to see how much time they have left.

"Hmm, I suggest we have Angie and Himiko search up anything supernatural while Korekiyo look around different culture of the same subjects. We may find a clue if we do." Kaede said as she process everything.

"Atua and us willnot fail you." Angie said happily.

"Good, we will have Maki and Ryoma stalk Shuichi around like before, but this time, they will keep a look out for the assassin. Is that okay with you guys?" Kaede ask the two better fighters in the room.

"I will do it. If that is resobable for a good portaince of Shuichi death, their will be no mercy." Maki said seariuolsy, with Ryoma nodding in agreement.

No one have the courage to not ask them to spare the poor soul if they catch him.

"A-anyway, Kirumi will spent the day like normal with Shuichi and, if no one is willing to try and take him somewhere safe again, spent the day at his house." Kaede said quickly before the air get awkward with the two teens that had kills under belt.

"I will follow this order for my future Master. I will force Master Shuichi to spent the day with me like normal." Kirumi said with a small bow.

'Still surprise she refer to Shuichi to that title for a while now.' Kaede thought with a amuse expression.

"Good. Everyone will do our thing to see if we can find something that change in this run as well. If we find anything that is remotely out of place then all the others resets we been having, then it could be a fatal clue." Kaede said to everyone else.

"Jeez, is this what Shuichi goes through when he try to solve a mystery? If so, I have much more respect for him and his title." Tenko said with a sigh.

"Of course! He IS Shuichi Sauhara! My sidekick is always will be out on top!" Kaito boast happily.

Everyone chuckle as everyone look at the clock and started to leave.

They need to come in like they always do or Shuichi may know something is up.

One good thing about these resets is that it help learning about Shuichi mannerisms and his habits.

Which had help them in the long run.

So now that they have at least something like a small lead to follow, they feel like they are one step closer to the truth of this anomaly.

They will save their best friend and classmate.

But for now, they will have to keep going.

They have to keep hope.

 **And that the first chapter.**

 **I think by now you all know how this story will go. And I'm sure a lot of you will think this is either ridculse or very strange at least. But hey, that the point!**

 **Anyway, go ahead and feel free and tell me how you think Shuichi should die and what not. And if you want a spefic person to be there, so as long it the classmates of Shuchi, then feel free to tell me.**

 **Also, the airport is in over time, so that why my updates been shit as of late.**

 **But I hope you all keep reading and enjoying my stories.**

 **(1) Mcdonalds reference.**

 **(2) I just realize Gonta last name have Goku in it. I just found that and found it funny. Nothing else really...Or maybe there is for you guys? Hehehe.**

 **Anyway, that all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here the second chapter. I'm a little suprise I made this the next day. But I hope this goes well.**

 **Anyway, have a good read and remeber Shuichi is NEVER safe in this story.**

Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate Deactivate, have notice how tense the air in his classroom was when he walk in and greet Keade, Ryoma and Kirumi like he does every other day.

He greeted them like he always does, but Keade stiffed a little when she greeted him back.

Ryoma nodded back like normal, but Shuichi could see that he wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

The only one who look normal was Kirumi, but she call him 'Master' and didn't seem to notice it.

Now, Shuichi didn't know what happen since he last saw them, since yesterday in fact, but he can tell something was off.

Kaede smile is force and he notice the tiny traces of bags under eyes, but he knew she was stress about something.

Ryoma only never look at someone in the eyes when he feel like he wrong them. Shuichi know this as a nervous twitch or something of that nature, so he let it be in case he need to talk to Ryoma again.

He didn't like it, but Ryoma is hard to talk too when he depress or try to hide something. He need something to help him realize Ryoma is trouble when he is, or else Ryoma will just get worst.

And then there Kirumi, while she is good at hiding her emotions and troubles, she can't hide the nervous twitch she has.

Her right eye twitch slightly when she nervous, disturb or lying about something.

He found it adorable, but also very informative.

After noticing all of this, he decided to wait and see what wrong. He trust them enough to not warrant an immateriality concern. But he will have to keep an eye on them for today.

'Heh, and to think about three month ago, I wouldn't have thoughts I have friends.' Shuichi thought with a slight chuckle as started to get everything out of his bag.

Kaede came over and they started to talk.

"Hey, have you taken any cases as of late?" Kaede ask cheerfully, but Shuichi can tell she was tire.

"Well, yes and no. I'm helping my uncle with tracking down this drug dealer that set up shop in this town. But he seem to be well hidden." Shuichi answer with his arm cross and a frown on his face.

"Hmm, could he be hiding in plain site? I mean, in movies and some of those past cases files you show me, there was time that happen." Kaede said after a while.

Shuichi rub his chin in thought.

"That is possible. I can think of a few place that could work in town, but I will have to run it by my uncle first. But this can help us narrow our search." Shuichi said with a 'hmm' as he rub his chin as he thought about it.

"I'm glade I was able to help a little." Kaede said happily.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a part time job as an Detective assistance. I think my uncle wouldn't mind having another helping hand at our work place." Shuichi ask.

"Nah. I'm sure with you and your uncle at it, we can sleep at night soundly." Kaede said kindly, her eyes going soft as she smile at the young man.

Shuichi blush slightly and cough.

"I hope we can meet your expectation then." Shuichi said with a sheepish smile.

Kaede giggle a little at Shuichi expression and they began talking about what their plains for the day as their others classmates begain to come in.

Shuichi greeted them like he always does, but he notice how they all seem to be trouble like how Kaede, Ryoma and Kirumi was earlier.

Shuichi eyes narrow at Gonta, who look the most sad.

'Did something happen?' Shuichi thought as he was about to say something, but their teacher come in and class started.

'I will have to talk to them about it later. Assuming they will tell me." Shuichi thought as he started to focus on the lesson.

(Later at Lunch period)

Shuichi sweatdrop as Kirumi was placing tea and few meals to go with said tea.

"U-um Kirumi?" Shuichi started nervously.

"Yes." Kirumi said as she pour Shuichi his cup of tea and place it in front of him.

"Why did you drag me to the garden and making me tea for Lunch? I don't mind, but this is a surprise for last minute." Shuichi ask as he took a sip from his cup and sigh at the taste.

He will never taste another tea, other then the Ultimate Tea maker, as great as this.

"I have notice you seem stress today, so I assume a calm tea time will help you relax for now." Kirumi said calmly as she cut Shuichi a piece of cake.

"I see. Did I look that stress?" Shuichi ask, not wanting to say he was worry for everyone strange actions today.

"Yes. And as a maid, it is my duty to ease my master worries and provided a small breathing room at time." Kirumi said as she place the cake in front of Shuichi and stood in her perfect posture.

Shuichi WOULD try to get her to sit down and enjoy this with him, but he been through this enough time to know that it will never work. So, Shuichi decided to do something else.

"So how was your day so far? Anything interesting happen today?" Shuichi ask.

"Nothing exciting happen so far. But my father seem to be lacking sleep with all the paperwork he been doing as of late." Kirumi answer.

"I see. Being Prime Minster must mean he deal with a lot of paper work. It must be torture." Shuichi said with a wince as he pick up the plate with the cake.

"Yes. But my father is a workaholic, so he will be fine as long he eat and sleep today." Kirumi said as she pour more tea for Shuichi.

"I see. I hope he will be ok-ack!" Shuichi started, but Shuichi stop as he felt something goes through his chest.

Kirumi eyes widen in horror as she saw an arrow went through Shuichi chest, through his lungs to what she can see, and rush to his aide.

She look around and saw a student rushing over with a worry expression as held a bow in his hands. She took a note of his facial feature and his clothing for later.

She turn back to Shuichi and saw blood was coming out of his mouth.

"Master Shuichi! Please stay with me! I will get aide, but please hang on!" Kirumi beg as she started to pull out her phone.

While she doesn't use it much, but it does help when she need to make a call or contact the authorizes.

Shuichi try to answer, but the blood make it harder for him to speak, so he just nodded.

Kirumi quickly dial the number and made the right choice of words as fast as possible.

She hung up and started to make sure her first aid was holding up, but Shuichi eyes started to dull.

"No. Please hang on. Don't die on me again." Kirumi beg as she try to stop the blood flow.

Shuichi turn his eyes and look at Kirumi, his mind not registering her words anymore, but he gave a small smile to her, telling her is alright.

He don't blame her.

He didn't _why_ he felt the need to let her know that. But he did.

He use whatever strenight he had left and rose his hand and caress her face. Kirumi held his hand out of instinct as tears were gather in her eyes.

Shuichi gave one last smile before his world turn dark.

"SHUICHI!" Kirumi shouted as she shot up from her bed.

Kirumi look around her room and sigh.

They had fail once again.

She once again saw her beloved master die in front of her eyes.

And by an arrow this time!

Did that anchor this!

What the hell!?

'Did he did on purpose? Did he accidentally overshot it? The archery and the garden are close, so it could happen, but...' Kirumi thought as she try to get Shuichi bloody smile out of her mind.

'He find now. He safe now.' Kirumi said to herself in her mind over and over again til she calm down.

She got of the bed and started to get ready for school.

As she got ready for the bath, she never notice the tears going down her face as she gather her cloths.

 **And that the second chapter. i was suprise I was able to post this a day later. I hope you all enjoy this as I enjoy making it.**

 **Anyway, goodnight everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **And remeber, Shuichi is never safe.**

Shuichi didn't know why Kirumi was hugging him. But he hug her back as he felt her shake.

"Are you okay Kirumi? What wrong?" Shuichi ask gently.

"I-I just need to hold you for a bit. Please let me be selfish this one time." Kirumi said as she hug Shuichi closer to her.

"I understand. But if anything is bothering you. Please tell me. I don't want to see you hurt." Shuichi said as he tighten his hold on Kirumi.

"I-I know. I j-just need to remember your here." Kirumi said so softly that Shuichi almost miss it.

'What happen to you Kirumi? Did someone she knew was hurt? No, it involve me somehow. I'll get on that later, but for now, she need me.' Shuichi thought to himself as he rub her back and whisper comforting words to her.

He was thankful it was lunch they went to roof. He wouldn't want to see Kirumi in a panic in public, she needs space and a shoulder to cry on, not people staring and spreading rumors.

After a while, Shuichi manage to calm down Kirumi and had her take a nap on his lap.

"Wow. Whatever made her so depress actually made her willing to rest on me." Shuichi said quietly as he sooth Kirumi hair to give her comfort in her sleep.

He learn if you smooth someone hair or at least message the hair in a certain way, you can ease them in their sleep.

Shuichi sigh in worry.

'I hope I'll be able to help later once she calms down and let me in.' Shuichi thought to himself as he stare at the sky and the clouds.

"What a pretty day." Shuichi said to himself quietly as he stare at the clouds.

(Later)

Shuichi was glade that they didn't have class, but self study for their talents. So he simply carry Kirumi to her room and lay her down on the bed it had. Shuichi made sure to tuck her in safely and made sure she had her teddy bear he gave her as a thank you gift.

'There. She should be safe and comfortable for a while.' Shuichi thought to himself as he began to walk out of the room after he made a quick note for Kirumi.

As Shuichi walk through the halls, he bump into someone.

"A-ah sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." Shuichi said quickly, but blink as he saw it was his underclassmen.

"It no problem sempai, I was also at fault." Celestia Lundenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, said smoothly. (1)

"I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Shuichi ask calmly.

"I have been fine. How have settling in for you? I know starting late in the school year could have been hard on someone like you." Celestia ask with a concern frown.

'Ah yes. I forgot that other then my classmates, there are others who knew of my sickness then.' Shuichi thought to himself with amuse expression.

Shuichi had only been at Hope Peak for three months despite being an official student for one year prior. But he did came to Hope Peak to at least introduce himself to his future classmates and made his present know.

But he never show up to school as he got worst over the months in the hospital, so he couldn't go to school.

But strangely enough, three people keep coming over.

The first was Kaito, his best guy friend.

He came almost every day. He would bring a small snack and talk his ears off with stories.

Shuichi was thankful for that. It help through some of the pain with those stories.

The second person was his best friend. Someone who he can safely say he care for with his heart.

And that person was Kaede.

She was kind and supportive. She would always tell him of their classmates and go on and on about piano related things.

She also brought him a speaker with some soothing piano songs to ease him should he feel sad or lonely.

And the third one was a surprise.

He didn't Maki would visit him at all.

When he first saw her, she didn't look she care for him at all, but she came EVERYDAY without fail.

She made him soup, talk to him about trivial's things and even took him outside on a wheelchair if they wanted to walk around.

Even now she care for him and he could never get over how caring she is.

"Sempai, your spacing out again." Celestia voice cut through his musing.

"A-ah! Sorry. I was just going down memory lane." Shuichi said sheepishly.

"I know. Kirigiri would do the same as well. I guess it a detective thing after all." Celestia said with a giggle at her sempai embarrass expression.

"Oh haha, laugh at your sempai while you can." Shuichi said with a pout.

Shuichi didn't how it happen, but somehow, he made friends with 76, 78 and the others classes.

But he doesn't mind.

"Anyway, I love to stay and chat, but I have a case to get back to. Please stay safe okay." Shuichi said kindly.

"I will. But when your free, do come by my class. Everyone is looking forward to seeing you again. I know Kirigiri is excited to see you again." Celestia said with a giggle.

Shuichi gave a weak chuckle.

Ever since he met his underclassmen detective, everyone made jokes how they were like siblings and that Kirigiri is like an overprotective little sister and Shuichi is the shy older brother.

"I will make time tomorrow to visit you guys." Shuichi said, but his eyes widen in fear as he saw a red dot on Celestia neck.

"I'm glade to-ack!" Celestia started, but got tackle down to the ground by Shuichi as a gun shot rang out.

"Stay down Celestia! Someone try to kill you!" Shuichi said as he cover her body on the ground with his own body.

"I-i see." Celestia said in surprise at the sudden shift of Shuichi character.

Shuichi roll over, still staying on the ground, and started to crawl toward his room that was close by.

"Come on. My room is a few inches away. We can take cover there til help arrives." Shuichi said as he glance at the window with a narrow stare.

Celestia simply nodded and follow after Shuichi.

The two took a while to the door, but before they open the door, Shuichi threw his hat in the air.

The hat was shot out of the air.

"I figure they would follow us. As soon we get up, we will have a bullet in us." Shuichi said calmly, his brow sweating in worry.

"What should we do?" Celestia ask with a concern frown.

"I will stand first, open the door and you quickly get to the door and then close it." Shuichi said calmly.

"But if we go with that, YOU will be shot?!" Celestia said in surprise.

"I know, but they more likely try avoid killing me. An assassin wouldn't be so sloppy in killing non-target." Shuichi said as he move himself as to get ready to open the door, Celestia doing the same.

"Isn't there any other idea we could do?" Celestia ask, hoping that she can to avoid in getting either of them shot.

"No. Now get ready." Shuichi said as he took a deep breath to steady his beating heart.

'Here we go. It all or nothing!' Shuichi thought to himself.

"NOW!" Shuichi said as he shot up from the ground, he open the door, before a shot rang out and Shuichi felt pain going through his chest.

By some mircale, he manage to stay standing up and provide body cover for Celestia as she made her way inside before more shots rang throw the air as he Shuichi fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

The door was close as soon as Celestia was inside.

Shuichi was on the floor, in pain and a smile in his face.

'I did my part. Please, anyone, save Celestia.' Shuichi thought as he pass out.

(Hours later)

Thanks to the work of Maki, Ryoma and The ultimate soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba had manage to detain the sniper.

Rather plainfully in fact.

The medics had Shuichi on the stretchers, with Celestia and Kaede following close behind with worry expression as Shuichi had breathers on him.

"Come on Shuichi! You will pull through! Just hang on!" Kaede beg to Shuichi as his eyes were gray over.

"C-celestia." Shuichi started.

"Y-yes!" Celestia said with her eyes held sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but it look I won't make it tomorrow." Shuichi manage out.

"Hey now! We can wait. But you need to get better to see us." Celestia said desperately.

"I...can't...keep...that...promise..." Shuichi started as his life in his eyes were fading with each word.

"NO!" Kaede shouted as she shot up from her bed.

She look around, panting.

She shot up from the bed, grab her cloths, got ready and ran out of the house toward Shuichi home.

 **And that done!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to my next work.**

 **(1) I decided to try something different with how it always been set up. I decided to make the first danganronpa cast freshmen and Shuichi classmates the second year. Why? Cause I can that why!**

 **Anyway, have a good day/night.**


End file.
